


Oihina Week 2020

by PaleRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arrival AU, Brazil, Demons AU, Fake Dating, Fantasy AU, First Contact, First Dates, Fluff, Freeform, Kaguya-Hime AU, Little Mermaid AU, M/M, Oikawa's Inner Mind Theatre, Post-Time Skip, Princess Kaguya AU, Royalty AU, Sci-Fi AU, Science Fiction, Seijoh x Ouran AU, Sight seeing, Summoning, drables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose
Summary: 7 Drables of 7 different Oihina scenes! From Fantasy to Fake dating, it's all here.--Support the original thread here
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	Oihina Week 2020

**[ Day 1: Fantasy AU]**

“You know he’s not an actual king, right?” A familiar voice grumbles to Hinata’s right. He’d been so distracted, he didn’t even notice Sakusa’s unamused grimace poking out of the water’s surface.

Hinata immediately ducks behind the large rock he’d been spying on the human he appropriately named “The Grand King.” Literally the man is wearing a crown! And every Merfolk knows that if a human wears a crown, they must be royalty. “Sshh! Omi-san please! He’s gonna notice us!” he hisses, bringing his index finger up to his mouth. Despite Hinata’s decision to make today the day he finally grows a dorsal fin and talks to the Grand King, the last thing he wants is to be caught prematurely. 

Mermaids don’t go swimming up to humans every day… Or ever. It’s a big risk going against every code that Merfolk have on interacting with humans and Hinata wants to make sure it’s done in a way that won’t end with him mounted on a wall like a trophy. 

Sakusa rolls his dark eyes. “You know nothing good can come from talking to that human.” 

“You don’t know that for sure,” Hinata argues, making sure he doesn’t raise his voice too loud, and peers over the rock one more time. The human is still standing on the beach, looking out at the waves that roll onto the shoreline. He looks so serene—brown hair, tan skin, long human legs. If only Hinata could muster the courage to swim over to catch a glimpse of what his face looks like up close. 

Probably beautiful.

“Well it’s your funeral. If you make it out alive, you’ll know where to find me,” Sakusa sighs before plunging back beneath the surface. Screw Omi-san and his nay-saying. Hinata is willing to bet his life that this human, this King isn’t violent. After all, he hasn’t swatted away the gulls that hop near him like other humans do, so Hinata’s taking that as a good sign. Plus, Hinata knows he’ll regret not taking the chance to talk to The Grand King for the rest of his life. And Merfolk have a really long lifespan. One hundred plus years of regret doesn’t sound like fun to him! 

It’s now or never. 

With a sea slug’s pace, Hianta swims out from behind the rock towards The Grand King.

  
  


**[Day 2: Brazil]**

They stand at the precipice of the mountain beneath Christ the Redeemer, taking in the sight of the city below. The hustle and bustle of the streets is non-existent, so feint amid the gentle whisper of the wind. Everything looks so small, cars in the narrow streets and boats along the shore, that Hinata can pinch them in his fingers. Optical illusions are made for views like this. 

“Isn’t it amazing?” Oikawa sighs dreamily on a drawn out exhale and leans over the railing.

Hinata nods while aligning his thumb up with the tallest skyscraper in Rio, one eye shut with his tongue sticking out. “I can’t believe I haven’t come up here until now.” He spends all of his time on the beach, perfecting his game and honing his craft. It never occurred to him that he was missing out on one of the most spectacular sights in South America. 

“I’m kinda glad you didn’t,” Oikawa admits. Hinata turns to look at the other man, he’s still staring out at the expanse and smiling to himself. Against the clear skies and high sun, Oikawa looks at peace. Like any average guy appreciating the wonders of the world and not the final boss that Hinata’s always played him out to be. Yet despite the reflective calm displayed on his face, he is incredibly striking. 

He’s always been incredibly striking. 

“Why’s that?” Hinata asks. Oikawa shrugs and leans back, stretching his arms above his head and letting the breeze tousle his hair. 

“No reason, I’m just selfish is all,” he snickers and gives Hinata’s shoulder a playful shove.

  
  


**[Day 3: Science Fiction AU]**

It’s a pattern Oikawa has never seen before. The disruptions, small splotches with extending tendrils probably only three centimeters in length, in the circle happen in three places. Not the usual two or one Heptapod-H has been using to communicate with the research team. If you connected them, it would create an equilateral triangle. 

The triangle is the most stable of shapes, Oikawa remembers. His mother would always say that from time to time. The triangle doesn't bend because each side experiences only one force at a time—indomitable in its structure. 

“What do you think it means?” Iwazumi asks as he types feverishly into his laptop. 

Oikawa squints at the sign and then back at his notepad filled with the logograms Heptapod-H has used so far. If studying linguistics has taught him anything, he knows there has to be a connection somewhere. Among the symbols that have the disruptions in similar positions, the closest match is the symbol for humans. Only two disruption points in the same positions at the base of the circle. 

“I wonder…” Oikawa says out loud before rushing to grab his white board and marker, nearly knocking over a stack of documents thanks to the clunkiness of his oxygen suit. 

“Take it easy!” Iwazumi yells and scrambles to save his research.

“It’s just paper,” Oikawa scoffs and pops the cap off of the red expo marker. He writes as big as he can manage, filling the entire board with one word, and holds up the board. 

“Tooru?” He says his name loud enough, hoping to grab Heptapod-H attention to see his name displayed in bold, red lettering. 

From the mist, black ink paints the glass with the same symbol. 

“Jesus Christ,” Iwazumi says in awe. “It gave you—” 

“My own symbol,” Oikawa sighs, taking a moment to admire the unique symbol Heptapod-H created just for him.

  
  


**[Day 4: Fake Dating]**

“I’m sorry what?” Oikawa asks for clarification because he is 99.9% sure he must have heard the man wrong. He music is so loud there’s no way this random guy (this extremely cute, random guy) would ever ask—

“Pretend to be my boyfriend!” The orange haired man repeats himself before looking over his shoulder anxiously at the crowded dance floor. Oikawa follows his gaze, stopping at a greasy looking dude pushing through swaying bodies like he’s searching for something. 

Or someone. 

“It’ll only be for ten, maybe twenty minutes tops. I just need to get this creep off my trail. Please, I really need your help,” he says gravely, eyes matching the severity in the tone of his voice. 

Oikawa swallows and sets down his drink on the bar. “What’s your name?” He’s got an idea for how they can get the creep to leave them alone for now. 

“Shouyou.” 

“Okay. I’m sorry if this sounds forward, but I need you to kiss me,” Oikawa says, blushing furiously. It's the easiest way to make Shouyou seem unavailable and involves no interaction with the creep whatsoever.

“You don’t need to ask me twice,” Shouyo says as he wraps his arms around Oikawa’s neck and pulls him down into a searing kiss. They make it look nice and convincing. Hands roaming, tongues sliding against each other, bodies pressed so close there is no way anyone can ever come between them. And even though he knows this is just pretend—that it’s just a favor to literally help someone not get abducted and end up on a milk carton—he still allows himself to become lost in how desperately Shouyou kisses him back. 

It makes the moment when Shouyo pulls away to look over Oikawa’s shoulder to make sure the coast is clear even worse. “I think he’s gone,” Shouyo whispers, still holding Oikawa close. 

“That’s good,” Oikawa sighs and wills himself not to hold Shouyou tighter. “

If it isn’t too much trouble, would you be able to walk me home?” Shouyo’s eyes do that thing again—pleading with their too big size that makes a too big hole in Oikawa’s chest. 

How pathetic, immediately falling for the guy you’re pretending to date. 

Oikawa nods, he's going to make sure Shouyou makes it back home safe and sound.

**[Day 5: Royalty AU]**

Shouyo waits behind the opaque curtain, heart thumping heavy in his chest. This will be the eighth sutor that’s requested an audience with him this month and in all honesty, Shouyo is growing weary of this process. They came to him promising their undying love and devotion, yet all of them ended up being either exploiters or philanderers, only interested in claiming his wealth and beauty for themselves. 

What a joke. 

Figures begin to appear on the other side of the curtain. A small woman, his lady in waiting Yachi, and a tall, broad shouldered man, his suitor. 

“Dear prince of the Sun, I present to you… Uh…” Yachi’s voice trails off as if she doesn’t already know the title of the nobleman. 

Odd. 

“Just call me Tooru, please,” the voice of the man, smooth as the silk of his robes, says as he kneels before the curtain. “It is an honor to meet you, my prince.” He bows, probably pressing his forehead to the ground like all the rest. 

“Why have you requested an audience, Tooru-sama?” Shouyo says even toned. 

“I wish to ask for your hand in marriage. I have been told your beauty is as rarer than any treasure on this earth and your heart is as pure as the morning dew.” 

As expected. 

“If you want to compare me to treasures, then you must bring me the treasure I seek,” Shouyo says flatly. 

“Ask me for anything and I will gladly search the ends of the earth to retrieve it for you, my prince,” Tooru insists in earnest. It almost makes Shouyo feel bad for assigning him an impossible task. 

“Bring me a colored jewel from a dragon's neck, then I will gladly accept your marriage offer,” Shouyou requests. 

“Oh,” Tooru says, sounding crestfallen. 

“Oh?” Shouyo repeats. 

“That is the one thing I can not bring you, my prince.” 

Shouyo’s eyes widen and his heart catches in his throat. “What do you mean, you said you would bring me anything?” 

“Yes, I did say that, however I refuse to lie to you. Any treasure I bring you would be a counterfeit because I know that treasure does not exist. I can shower you with jewels with a wave of my hand, bring you the finest silks from across the nation, even cut out my own heart and present it to you on a silver platter. But I can not provide you with the fantasy you wish for,” Tooru says resolutely. 

Oh. 

**[Day 6: Demons AU]**

“It’s about time you got the spell right,” Oikawa says as he brushes off his shoulders and steps outside of the glowing pentagram, “I was getting worried that you’d give up trying.” His summoning chant isn’t even a hard spell to cast, humans just always seem to mess up the pronunciation in the dumbest of ways. 

“I can’t believe it worked! I summoned a demon!” Hinata laughs in awe, scrambling back to his feet. The blast from the portal to Oikawa’s dimension opening and closing knocked him back a few meters. But the little shorty is a quick one, he’s already snached the spell book from the opposite side of the room and is standing beside the pentagram. 

“Yeah on your fifth try,” Oikawa snaps, “and we haven’t even fulfilled the contract yet so don’t get too excited. I’ll disappear in fifteen minutes if we don’t hurry it along.” He’s been shafted by humans and their negligence to complete the bond far too many times to count. 

“Oh! Right, I have to give you something of mine… Let’s see,” Hinata thumbs through the spell book and shouta an ‘Ah-ha!’ when he finds the page he’s looking for. “Acceptable physical offerings for demons include a lock of hair, a severed limb (gross), and any other bodily fluid that is not blood. Well that’s easy, I can give you some of my hair!” 

“Keep reading shrimpy,” Oikawa smirks, folding his arms across his chest smugly. This human should’ve done his research before summoning a demon like him. 

Hinata’s brow furrows as he continues to read, “While the summoner may bargain, the physical offering is chosen at the discretion of the demon summoned…” His voice slows and trails off at the end as the severity of the situation sets in. 

Oikawa chuckles, absolutely tickled with how deliciously these events are playing out. So what if he had to wait a little bit to break from the shackles of his boring dimension, he’s going to have an absolute _blast_ taking apart this human.

“C-can’t we work something out?” Hinata asks, shutting the spell box. “I need a haircut anyway! And I promise I’ll make it worth your while!” 

“I’m listening.” He’s really not, he’s got his mind set on what he wants from Shrimpy. 

“Okay, so I’ve got this spell book right. It’s pretty ancient and has some pretty high level spells in it.” 

“I’m not interested in some old tomb,” Oikawa sneers. 

“But what if I told you it contains the spell to break the curse that makes humans able to summon you?!” 

Now that is something Oikawa is definitely interested in. He’s been trapped in this vicious cycle, placating to the insufferable humans who summon him. Oh how he longs to be free, to be able to cause havoc in the seven realms one more. 

“Go on.” 

“If you take my offer, I’ll set you free,” Hinata says and holds out his hand like he wants Oikawa to take it. Like that’s actually going to do anything. Still, he shakes Hinata’s hand, it’s the least he can do for the poor human who keeps making one mistake after another. 

“You’re going to regret what you’ve just bargained,” Oikawa says, eyes glowing a deep red and jagged smile spreading to his ears. With his free hand, his black, razor sharp nails slash Hinata’s hair, taking off a good three centimeters of length. He quickly ingests the bit of Hinata and feels the completion of their bond surge through his entire body. Despite how annoying humans can be, their vitality is so refreshing. Especially this one, sweet like the citrus of a newly plucked tangerine. 

“I wouldn’t be too sure, I never specified when I’d set you free once our deal was made. I still need you to help me with something,” Hinata smirks right back as Oikawa’s eyes widen incredulously. 

**[Day 7: Free Day]**

_~Oikawa's inner mind theatre~_

Enter Hinata, looking as adorable as ever in his little, yellow apron and matching bandana, with his breakfast plate. Warm over-easy eggs, plump sausage, buttered toast, and coffee just the way he likes it—cream with two sugars. 

“Good morning, my sleepy-head senpai. Shouyou made you some breakfast,” Hinata says from the door, his voice lilting with barely concealed excitement and smiling from ear to ear. He’s clearly overjoyed that his senpai chose to stay at the bed and breakfast he’s working for over the summer break. Oikawa’s heart swells at the kind gesture, the hospitality of commoners always seems to touch his soul. As Hinata sets down the platter on the nightstand, Oikawa slides off the bed and stands beside his kohai. 

“Oh, good morning. Come on over here, and let’s eat together,” Oikawa beckons, extending a hand towards Hinata to gently cup his cheek and guide his face so they are mere centimeters apart. He revels in how Hinata’s sparkle this close, the warmest brown imaginable. Truly a sight that Oikawa wants to treasure for the rest of his life. 

“Oh,” Hinata sighs as a light blush dusts his cheeks. He quickly pulls away and turns around, shielding his flushed face from Oikawa’s view. “No. Senpai you are a guest here, and Shouyou is an employee,” he says softly, his innocence practically choking Oikawa and making it hard to breathe. 

‘Of course,’ Oikawa thinks to himself. It’s only natural that Hinata would suppress his urges to partake in a luxurious breakfast with his special guest. It would be improper. Wasting the morning away in his private sweet, tasting the fruits of his labor while the rest of the staff is hard at work. Would it be so wrong to indulge with his loving senpai? Oikawa must set Hinata’s mind at ease. 

“When it’s just the two of us, we don’t need to worry about that, do we?” Oikawa coos as he wraps his arms around Hinata and gingerly pulls him close to sit in his lap. The bed sinks beneath them, creaking as faint as the sound of the melting ice cubes in his water clinking together.

Hinata's breath hitches as Oikawa nuzzles their cheeks close. 

“You need only stay here, next to me,” Oikawa assures. In his room, they are safe from prying eyes, he will keep Hinata’s dignity intact. No one (especially not those side characters he calls his club-mates) will ever be allowed to see his pure kohai when he’s like this, so soft and splendid. It is truly a sight that is reserved for Oikawa and Oikawa alone. 

“Senpai…” Hinata gasps, so unsure. 

God, it’s enough to set Oikawa on fire. 

“Um… Senpai?” actual Hinata says flatly, outside of his practically burning Senpai’s inner mind theatre. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my self indulgent Oihina drables! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. And if you liked what you read, consider sharing [this tweet](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets/status/1328037433049485312?s=20) OR you can check out my other haikyuu works (including some spicy oihina) [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/works?fandom_id=758208).


End file.
